Matar
by EricForman
Summary: Sabes que el momento está cerca y no se lo dices porque no quieres que lo sepa. Si lo hicieras no te creería y cuando te crea ya habrá sucedido. Viñeta Dramione. Lemmon / Drama.


**N/A: Primero que nada, feliz 2011 gente! :D**

**Lo primero que escribí en el año, que loco jaja. Aviso que no es drabble ni one shot, ni es lemmon lemmon porque tira más para el lado del Drama. Es… no sé lo que es. Pero me compliqué la vida porque hace un montón que ando escribiendo en 3ª persona y escribir en 2ª me costó mucho. Pero acá va, lo que salió. Rarito, traumante.**

**El punto es que está ambientado en el sexto año de Draco en Hogwarts, se centra en el problema principal que tuvo, que fue la amenaza de Voldemort, de que sino mataba a Dumbledore, él y su familia morirían.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habría orgías en todos los libros y no habría nada de Albus Severus Potter.**

**_Advertencia:_ Es medio lemmon. SÍ, MEDIO LEMMON, leyeron bien. Porque no es lime pero no es lemmon. Juzguen ustedes jaja.**

**_Dedicación:_ Para Francisca, porque ella me soporta con mi internet homosexual y todo, y no sé como hace (L) Te amo muchísimo, te merecés más pero es lo que hay viste.**

* * *

"**Matar"**

Abres los ojos en seco y bruscamente, como en un espasmo, estrujas las sábanas que caen livianamente sobre tu cuerpo. Hundes la cabeza en la almohada y te remueves, colocándote de perfil sobre la cama, como si aquella acción fuera a liberar la opresión sobre tu tórax. Tu vista se concentra en aquella blanquecina pared, arruinada por la humedad, y sientes claustrofobia en ese horroroso castillo.

_Aquel momento_ podría ser en un mes, una semana, dos días o en un par de horas. Ese instante llegaría, es una certeza y detestas que lo sea porque lo recuerdas cada segundo de tu vida.

Cierras los párpados e intentas regular tu respiración. Sientes como las yemas de unos dedos rozan tu hombro, en una discreta caricia, y más que nada es eso lo que logra reconfortarte.

—¿Estás bien?

En los segundos posteriores su voz continúa extendiéndose como un susurro en tu oído, sin embargo, sientes su voz fría, distante, como si un abismo se interpusiera entre las dos mitades de la cama. Asientes con la cabeza, sin voltearte a mostrarle la cara, pero ella sabe que es una piadosa mentira. Sus caricias se deslizan lentamente hasta tu espalda desnuda, y trazan círculos invisibles en torno a ella; sabes que está buscando las palabras adecuadas que pronunciar pero no las encuentra, al fin y al cabo, las mañanas siempre se adueñan enteramente de los momentos más incómodos.

Sabes que en cualquier segundo abandonará la cama, tomará su ropa y te dejará allí, con aquella opresión sobre el pecho y temblor en los labios; como lo había hecho tantas veces anteriormente. Crees que va hacerlo en cuanto sus dedos dejan de rozar sutil y con un disfrazado afecto tu piel, pero al contrario, sus labios besan tu nuca, suavemente, casi sin tocarte, y los vellos alrededor de ella se erizan. Aquellos labios vuelven a moverse hacia la curva de tu cuello y ella acuna su cabeza allí, sus cabellos rozándote y su cuerpo semidesnudo presionándose contra ti a través de las sábanas.

Su mano acaricia ahora tu vientre, y sientes toda la fisionomía de su cuerpo contra tu columna vertebral, y sin la necesidad de verla puedes imaginarte cada milímetro de su cuello, de sus pechos, de su ombligo. Harta de no obtener absolutamente ninguna respuesta de tu parte, toma tu mandíbula con una mano y se apodera de tu boca. Ves brillar la decepción en sus ojos, cuando tu contestación a ese beso es débil, triste, casi patética.

No, no estás bien y ambos lo saben; pero ella continúa besándote dispuesta a quitar de tus labios aquel temblor tan angustioso y sin imaginar la razón. Te obliga a voltearte y tu espalda termina sobre el almohadón, y antes de que alcances a notarlo sus piernas aprisionan tus caderas, sus rizos rozan tu rostro continuamente, y con su cuerpo semidesnudo acaricia tu pecho sin pudores.

La besas y acaricias su espalda, tus manos resbalan sobre su piel como seda y te invade un terrible pánico porque cualquier movimiento de tus manos parecía capaz de quebrarla en pedazos. Te sientas sobre la cama sin animarte a soltarla un segundo. Besas un lunar en su cuello y lames alrededor, y casi puedes escuchar el sonido de sus dientes superiores rasgar su labio.

La tomas de los cabellos y la obligas a que vuelva a besarte, mientras tu mano libre se encarga de desprender su sostén; ella se acomoda más alrededor de tus caderas y arquea su espalda; esbozas una sonrisa, te agrada cuando la consume la ansiedad. Su brazo rodea tu cuello, y sólo entonces te das cuenta de que la razón por la que busca tu tacto no es un consuelo sino que es simplemente deseo.

Es un obviedad y sin embargo te sorprende; la ases de los cabellos aún más fuertemente y la volteas, apoyándola sobre la cama y posicionando tu cuerpo sobre el suyo, esta vez sin preocuparte por quebrarla. Le muerdes el cuello y el primer gemido llega débilmente a tus oídos, embistes contra ella aún a través de la ropa interior y ella se retuerce bajo tus brazos, tus manos recorren la extensión de sus piernas y ella aprovecha cualquier roce para probar el sabor de tus labios.

Tus labios se cierran sobre el contorno de sus pezones; saboreando lo ya saboreado, conociendo lo ya conocido. Visualizas en tu cerebro la expresión que sabes que se dibuja en su rostro en el momento exacto en el que hundes tu cabeza entre sus piernas; ella te toma con desesperación de los cabellos, y caes en la certeza de que deseas que lo último que escuches en este mundo son aquellos jadeos guturales arrancados de sus cuerdas vocales casi por la fuerza, que lo último que deseas ver es la curva que forma su espalda arqueada y sus piernas ciñendo con fuerza tu rostro.

No logras identificar el instante preciso en que la penetras, pero cierras los ojos y la claustrofobia vuelve a invadir tu cuerpo, y tus embestidas se tornan torpes y desacompasadas. Esa sensación de culpabilidad anticipada, ese pánico a fallar pero más que nada pánico a acertar. Y una voz te martillea las sienes, como un incesante susurro fantasmal.

_Matar. Matar. Matar._

—No cierres los ojos.

Su voz es como un halo de esperanza sobre tu figura, la obedeces y la besas porque aquello logró que aquella voz se apagara. Ella vuelve a acunar su rostro en la curva de tu cuello, y de su garganta surgen frases incomprensibles y tu nombre enredado entre ellas. Sientes cómo sus piernas se cierran más sobre ti, sabes que desea que no dejes una sola partícula de aire entre su cuerpo y el tuyo; te aferras más a ella y muerdes el lóbulo de su oreja y ella ríe como respuesta.

Sientes sus paredes comprimiendo tu entrepierna, en aquellos días es lo único que logra reconfortarte aunque sea un poco; y aprietas tu mejilla contra la suya mientras tu respiración se dispara sin que puedas controlarlo. La estrechas entre tus brazos fuertemente, casi expresando dolor, ella lo nota pero no dice nada; en aquel momento _no sabes_ si verdaderamente aquello no le importa o siquiera lo nota.

Vuelves a cerrar tus ojos al acelerar el compás de tus estocadas; ella susurra un ronco "Draco" en tu oído, te asustas porque aquella voz se oyó demasiado gótica y comienzas a dudar de que verdaderamente había sido ella quien la había emitido. Tu corazón da un brinco horroroso, tus embestidas son bruscas, desesperadas, asustadas; ella continúa gimiendo en tu oído y no sabes si le estás haciendo daño o no, te sientes una mierda por ello, pero tu tórax comienza a comprimir tus entrañas y por tu frente se deslizan congeladas gotas de sudor.

—Abre los ojos. Mírame. — te pide, casi rogando, casi en un grito, casi como una bofetada en la mejilla.

Te hundes en sus cabellos castaños, impregnándote de aquella fragancia vainilla; pero la voz retorna aún más fantasmal, aún más cerca, llorando, exclamando, sollozando.

_Matar. Matar. Matar._

Hermione te toma las mandíbulas bruscamente, haciéndote daño; no sabe por qué tiemblas y por qué aquellas delirantes embestidas son terriblemente desesperadas, como si aquella fuera la última vez que vayas a estar entre sus piernas haciéndole el amor; no puede siquiera imaginarlo pero sabe cómo tranquilizarte, por ello te besa y te obliga a besarla.

Te fundes en ella en aquel beso, y muerdes sus labios con angustia; ella se corre en aquel instante y comprime aún más tu miembro. El orgasmo comienza a crecer desde tus rodillas, y como una ola marina, termina por invadir tu cuerpo, y te derramas en ella en una última estocada, la más horrible, la más desesperada y la más hermosa. De tu boca se escapa un gemido, que es un gemido pero a la vez no lo es; es un llanto, es un grito, es el clímax de una voz que te persigue incansablemente.

_Matar._

Ella frunce las cejas, mientras observa tu rostro distorsionado en una mueca de placer por el orgasmo pero también de pavor, y desea que esa expresión no vuelva a aparecer jamás en tu rostro, quiere limpiarla como si se tratara de una mancha en la ventana, pero sabe que aquel gesto es demasiado horroroso como para no ocultar una historia tras él, una historia de la que no forma parte y de la que está segura, tú no le dejarías entrar.

Saliste de su interior y te tiraste a su costado, mientras ella se apoya sobre un codo y te observa, debatiéndose entre sorprendida y asustada. No vuelves a llorar o a sollozar. Sólo te preocupas en respirar, es difícil porque tenías el pecho entumecido. Ella no te dice nada y comienza a vestirse. Se para en la puerta, y sin besarte (nunca te besa luego de que le haces el amor); te observa sin la más mínima idea de lo que vas a estar haciendo ese mismo día, en un par de horas. Sabes que el momento está cerca y no se lo dices porque no quieres que lo sepa. Si lo hicieras no te creería y cuando te crea ya habrá sucedido.

Porque ella significa demasiado y tú significas muy poco. Porque estás hundido en un pozo oscuro, y si ella intenta salvarte, tan sólo la arrastrarías también. Porque en el camino que elegiste, no hay vuelta atrás, y tampoco hay espacio para arriesgarse, porque eso sólo funciona en las novelas románticas. Porque ella jamás entendería y deseabas que no lo hiciese, de lo contrario no la amarías tanto. Porque ella no podría, por más que quisiese y lo intentara, borrar esa mueca de tu rostro, porque nadie podía, ni siquiera tú mismo.

Porque estás hundido y sin salida, y aquella voz fantasmal es tan sólo el comienzo de una vida repleta de susurros góticos que te seducen acerca de acciones que, aunque no quisieras creerlo, no ibas a poder cumplir. E ibas a pagar por ello con la vida. La cobardía te cuesta demasiado; intentas que te sirva de consuelo saber que, tal vez, cuando ella pregunte a alguien cómo moriste, se sienta orgullosa de ti. Pero acaba de cerrar la puerta sin decir una palabra. Sin poder calmar tus temblores por completo. Probablemente sin siquiera importarle. Y así ibas a despedirte. Lo sabes y la saliva nunca te supo tan amarga.

Porque tú eres incapaz de matar y eres plenamente consciente de ello.

* * *

**N/A: Ya sé que no es el tipo de lemmons que están acostumbrados a leer de mi(? Pero quería que sea diferente.**

**Reviews? Me hacen feliz :D**


End file.
